


My Salvation Lies With You

by gonnagocrazy



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnagocrazy/pseuds/gonnagocrazy
Summary: Darius tanz is getting a little greedy. He wants liam. But, he can't let go of grace.
Relationships: Grace Barrows/Darius Tanz, Liam Cole & Darius Tanz, Liam Cole/Alycia Vrettou, Liam Cole/Darius Tanz, Liam Cole/Jillian Hayes
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

*I do not own 'Salvation' or any of the characters.  
It happened so quick. Liam wasn't sure what he did or why he did it. But he did it.   
"We did it! " Liam yelled when he and Darius were able to map together the EM drive. Croft was asleep 😴. So, Darius came down to help Liam with the numbers and stuff.   
Liam was so exited he grabbed darius by his collar and pressed a quick but passionate kiss on his lips.   
Ooopppppssss.  
It was a spur-of-the-moment. Liam had no idea what happened. Now, in less than a millisecond he realized what he had done. He felt like time had stopped. Now he was staring at Darius, eyes wide, waiting for a reaction. Waiting for Darius to tell him to get the f*ck away from him. But Darius didn't say anything. He kept quiet. Which was worse. Now, Liam's cheeks grew hot. He was getting more uncomfortable by the second he needed out of this Akward situation.   
"What happened?" Croft was awake and staring at both of them, trying to understand the tension built between them.   
Liam was never more thankful to hear that voice in his life than he was right now.   
Darius walked out of the lab leaving Liam to explain the EM drive thing to the proffesor.


	2. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius calls Liam to his tree house.

Liam couldn't focus. He was trying but he couldn't get the quick kiss he had given Darius,out of his mind. (Did he mention it was a spur-of-the-moment). He was pacing back and forth.   
"Liam, stop that!" Croft barked from his computer.   
"Stop what?" Liam shot back.  
"Stop pacing back and forth, like a high school girl waiting for her crush to text her."  
Liam stopped. Had Croft seen them kiss? More like, had Croft seen him kiss Darius?   
"I'm...... I want to talk to Jillian," Liam said grabbing his phone and walking away from Croft.   
Later that day Liam did end up calling Jillian. They had just started talking when TESS interupted.  
"Liam, Darius needs to have a word with you," TESS'S computerised voice echoed through his brain. He said goodbye to Jillian.  
He stepped in the elevator leading to the tree house. His legs were shaking violently. He felt his knees buckle. He knew the moment he stepped out of the elevator there was no going back.   
Darius was sitting on his couch and scrolling through his phone. He heard the elevator open, but didn't look up. Liam entered. Darius remained quiet, and kept scrolling. Liam just akwardly stood there waiting for Darius to say something. But Darius was acting like no one was there.  
Liam cleared his throat loud enough for Darius to hear. Darius looked at him.  
"Oh, Liam. Sit please," he patted the empty space next to him. Liam did as he was told.   
Then there was that silence again that made Liam sick.   
"You called for me," Liam said breaking the ice between them.  
"Ah, of course. My apologies." Darius said, " Listen Liam, the kiss we shared downstairs..."  
Darius took a second to think.  
"If it was an accident or something you want to forget then I willing to bury, it"  
Liam didn't know what to say. Most kisses in the world are not accidents. And kissing Darius Tanz is a previlge itself.   
So he decided to keep him mouth shut.  
"Or," Darius said, concluding that liam wasn't going to answer him, "I can return the kiss."  
Darius knew what he said was wrong but he couldn't help it. Liam was cute his wide brown eyes staring at him. And he was confused. Which made him even cuter.   
Liam thought Darius was joking. He would've called his bluff, but Darius didn't sound like he was joking.


	3. Not an accident anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss it is!

"Kiss it is," Darius leant forward and pushed his mouth onto Liam's pressing an innocent and quick kiss on his lips. Then moved his face an inch away from Liam's, not too far. He stopped waiting for Liam's reaction.  
Nothing.  
Well, for Darius it was an invitation. He slowly placed his lips onto Liam's. Liam didn't pull away which was, for Darius, him giving consent.   
First the kiss was slow and harmless. But after a few seconds Darius deppened the kiss. They both pulled back for air. Liam, well Liam didn't mind besides Jillian wasn't there. Darius was clearly taking them to the next level. He pushed Liam down. And was kissing him not so nicely anymore. He stuck his tongue inside Liam's mouth. Then pulled back and started tracing kisses down his neck to his collarbone. He tugged at Liam's shirt pulling it off, with Liam's help. He went back to the kisses gaining moans from Liam. He wanted to leave a mark, but he wasn't sure if Liam would want that. Darius started unzipping his pants, when Liam stopped him.  
"Not on the couch, Darius," Liam said rising up from his position under Darius.   
"You're right. I'll just have to carry you all the way to the room," Darius said getting off from Liam.   
"No need, I can walk myself."  
"Alright," Darius said giving into Liam's demand, "but, can we kiss all the way to the bed."  
"Fine," Liam let out a huff.  
They both kissed there way to the bedroom, tripping over each others feet and made it without falling.   
\------------Censor Censor Censor-------------


	4. The next day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't regret it...

Liam wakes up and realizes he's not in his bed and it all comes back to him. He had slept with his boss. Then he feels Darius's warm skin under him. His beautiful face, that mostly looks stressed, looked calm and peaceful.   
I don't regret sleeping with you tanz. He thought. He was going to get up but him head was resting on Darius's chest and Darius's arm was wrapped around him. He didn't want to wake Darius up so he didn't move.   
After a while Darius shuffled under him.   
"Good morning, sleepy head," Liam said planting a soft kiss Darius's lips.   
Darius smiled.   
"OK, up we go," Liam was going to get off the bed when Darius pulled him back.  
"No, just a few more minutes," Darius said pulling Liam back with him. Now both of them were laying down facing each other. They were as physically close as possible.   
After a moment Liam chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Darius asked.  
"Nothing funny, it's just that the end of the world is almost here and everyone is depending on us to stop it. But here we are, in bed together. Staring at each other like hopeless lovers."  
"Don't worry we'll save the world. But we need some time to ourselves." Darius said as he leaned in for another kiss.   
\----------------------  
Liam and Darius often ended up in bed together. But out in the workplace they acted completely normal. They had never defined their relationship. And weren't planning to either.


	5. What was I thinking

One day Jillian turns up at Tanz. Claiming Darius had offered her a job. Liam was confused. Why was Darius doing this. Later Liam asked Darius what this was about. But Darius said it was a suprise, a gift for Liam. Liam wanted to tell Jillian how weird this was.  
"Why would he suddenly offer a job to you?"   
"Oh just because I'm not an MIT I don't belong here."  
Liam had offended Jillian. She stormed away.  
Darius was sitting in his room. Grinning at the sight. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he wanted Liam. Liam was his.   
Later that day Liam convinces Jillian that his intentions were good.   
But them something weird happens.   
Nasa gets hacked.  
Darius is taken for questioning. Liam didn't know what to do. Until grace shows up with the chip Darius had given her. Liam and Darius find Salvation the arc built by darius.  
\--------  
Liam gets kidnapped by Croft. Darius was cleared. Harris and Darius had figured out that there was a mole in the company. Lanzlo was dead. Now was Darius's time to freak out. Liam was kidnapped by the Russians. His Liam. Would they kill him. Would they torture him. He was scared. He forgot about his best friend Lanzlo. Right now all he cared about was Liam.   
When they found Liam he was safe but the EM drive was gone and there was Crofts body. Liam had shot him.   
Darius ran toward him. And hugged him as tight as he could. His rib hurt and he was covered in bruises. But he didn't let the pain show.  
"We need to talk Liam" Darius whispered in Liam's ear.


End file.
